Sunday Morning Secret
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: It s just a normal Sunday morning in the Venturi/McDonald household, isn t it? Dasey/Lizwin One-shot


**Yay another story, I guess I****´m in a good writing mood! =)  
I hope you enjoy this one, it´s pretty short I know!**

**I´m normally not a big shipper of Lizwin but I thought it would fit this time.**

**And hey, they´re cute together. =)**

**Review please!**

* * *

The house was totally quiet, which was definitely not very common.

The reason for this silence was probably that it was 7 am on a Sunday morning.

Marti was in her room staring at the ceiling, she couldn´t sleep anymore.

"Mom and Dad don´t like it when I come to them so early…they want to sleep…" they would never admit it but it was true. She was almost 9 years old but she didn´t wanted to get up now because she would have to be quiet .She would maybe fall asleep in her parents bed, but they didn´t wanted her there.

_Maybe I can go to Smerek! _

She pulled away the blanket and got out of bed.

* * *

Marti opened the door without knocking, she never had to.

"Smerek?" she whispered. Marti was pretty sure Derek was still sleeping, he never got up early if he didn´t have to.

"Smerek?" she asked again but his bed was made. _Where is he?_ She looked through the room but Derek was nowhere. Even Marti knew that he had to be somewhere here, he never got up that early. Especially not on a Sunday!

Maybe he was in the bathroom?

She sneaked to the door and listened. No sound.

Then Marti opened the door, no Derek in the bathroom.

Maybe he was downstairs? She listened again, but there was no sound at all.

_Weird._ She thought. Derek was not a quiet person at all.

"Ok, then I´ll go to Lizzie!"

* * *

The little girl knocked on the door, she was not sure if Lizzie was in a good mood at 7 am.

There was no answer. She knocked again and then opened the door.

Lizzie´s bed was also made. Marti was getting a little angry, where was everybody?

She shut the door behind her and went downstairs. Now she was definitely going to her parents!

* * *

"Marti?" Nora asked and sat up as Marti came crawling into the bed.

"It´s 7.15 am." George mentioned from the other side of the bed. "I know, but I can´t sleep anymore. I wanted to go to Derek but he was not in his bed or the bathroom. Neither was Lizzie." Silence.

"What do you mean?" Now George sat up too. "I meant what I said Daddy. They aren´t in their rooms or somewhere else." He gave his wife a questioning look.

"Where are they?" she shook her head. "I don´t know. I just know that this is not normal for Derek!" she got out of bed. "I agree, we should take a look! Marti?" but Marti had already fallen asleep again.

* * *

They first went to Derek´s room, it was still empty as Marti had said. "Did he went to a party last night and didn´t come back yet?" Nora asked and this time George shook his head. "Not that I know, maybe he sneaked out?" That was possible, since they were talking about Derek.

"But where is Lizzie? She surely didn´t sneak out." They went to her room, the bed was still made.

"I´ll go and ask Edwin, you´ll take Casey. Maybe they know more. If they aren´t disappeared too!" George suggested and Nora agreed.

* * *

"Casey have you seen Derek ´cause he´s not…" Nora had opened her daughter´s door without knocking, now Casey awoke with a start.

Nora wasn´t able to finish her sentence because of what she just saw.

Casey´s shocked face and Derek behind her, whose face didn´t really had a better expression. Until Nora came in, his arm had been lying around Casey but when she had woken up with a start it had been thrown away and now he was awake too.

"I…I´m…" the fact that Casey was just wearing her underwear didn´t make the situation better. "Maybe…you…" Nora stuttered and Casey looked down at herself. She blushed and grabbed the blanket to cover herself with it.

"I guess I´ll be better off now." With that her mother was out of the room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

"George?" she asked for her husband.

* * *

At the same time Edwin had woken up from the noise. What was happening out there?

"Lizzy?" he asked and softly shook the girl that was lying in his arms. "Wake up!"

She blinked and looked at him. "What?" something is going on out there." Lizzy looked at the alarm clock. "But it´s nearly 7.15 am!"

Right at this moment the door opened and George entered the room. "Edwin do you know…" he didn´t even made it as far as his wife.

"What are you two doing here, in the same bed?" he had a very puzzled expression on his face. "Nothing?" Lizzy tried but it didn´t really sound convincing. George didn´t seem to understand what was going on.

"George?" he heard Nora calling for him and stretched his head out to the entrance hall.

"Yeah?" he answered. "Are you ok honey? You look…irritated." She nodded.

"Well, I am." She came over to him. "I just saw…" while trying to explain what she saw she looked over George´s shoulder.

"Lizzy? Edwin?" the two kids gave each other an understanding look. _She knows._

* * *

"Derek, hell. What are we going to do?" Casey asked her boyfriend/step-brother. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don´t know, I guess we´ve been caught."

Casey got up fast and grabbed her shirt. "We need to clear things up! We should have never been so careless!" Derek got up too.

"Who could guess they burst into our room on a Sunday morning?"

* * *

Nora and George were still standing in the entrance hall. "What´s happening here?" he asked but Nora was not really able to explain anymore.

"Listen…" Edwin began as both, Lizzy and him, got out of his room.

"We can explain it!" those four words didn´t only came from the two young kids but also from Derek and Casey who appeared in the entrance hall too.

"Lizzy, Edwin? Also you?" Casey asked and small smile spread across her face.

"Derek and You?" Edwin asked back and also started to smile. Nora leaned against the wall. Was that really happening?

"Ok, what is going on here?" George asked and suddenly everyone tried to keep their laughing back.

Even Nora was smiling. "Georgie, sometimes you are just too clueless!"

* * *

**Yeah, so far for that, I hope you liked it! =)**


End file.
